Cookie Help
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Conner and Krista Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Cookie Help**

Conner was sitting and watching a game on the TV when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Daddy."

"Yes."

"I need cookies."

"Okay," Conner looked at the clock on the wall, "There's some on the counter, you can have a couple."

"Daddy, no, it's for my class."

"There's an unopened package."

"Daddy!" This time the little six year old girl stood right in front of the TV, "You're not listening."

"I am."

"No. Mommy said that the TV can stop people from listening." She put her hands on her hips and gave Conner a look that was very scarily like his wife's look.

"Alright I'm listening."

Conner muted the TV and looked right at his daughter. She smiled and got closer to him, "I need cookies for class tomorrow."

"There's a package."

"Daddy, I need homemade cookies."

"Well your Mom should be home soon, so let's wait for Mommy."

"But Daddy," The little brunette stood right in front of Conner with her hands on his knees, "I really need them now. Can't you help?"

Conner looked down at his young daughter who was pouting and sweetly looking at him. "Alright. Let's go."

"YAY! Thank you Daddy." She threw her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Amy."

The two got up and went over to the kitchen. Conner started opening up cupboards looking for cookie things. He had never made cookies, how was he supposed to know how to make them? All at once he heard Jingle Bells in the air; looking around he saw Amy coming into the kitchen. "We need Christmas music on if we're going to make Christmas cookies right."

"Alright. Sounds good." Conner looked at the pan that Amy put on the counter, "What kind of cookies are we making?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Alright." He started looking through cupboards hoping to find the chips.

"They're in the cupboard by the stove."

Conner turned to see his eight year old daughter leaning on the counter. "This one?" He asked pointing to one.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Thanks." Conner opened it and found the bag. "Alright, we need margarine?"

"Okay Daddy, where is it?" Amy asked looking up at him.

"Um..."

"It's like butter."

"Right. It's in the fridge."

"You really need to make cookies."

Conner looked at Maria, "Well your Mother makes the best cookies, so that's why I let her do them."

"That's not an excuse. Devin can make cookies."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Conner muttered under his breath.

"Here it is Daddy."

"Thanks Amy." He took the tub of butter. "This goes in there?"

"No." Maria walked over and took the butter from Conner's hand, it doesn't."

"You said butter."

The little brunette opened the cupboard and pointed out a package.

"That?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I got it."

After taking the package out he opened it. This was going to be a long afternoon if Krista didn't come home soon. Sure she had asked if he wanted to learn how to cook, but he just didn't ever think about it. As he put the margaine into the bowl he heard the front door open. Smiling he looked down at Amy, "I think that's Mommy."

"Mommy!" The little girl took of running followed by the Maria smiling.

"Hey girls, where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen." Amy said.

"Yeah, he's trying to make cookies for the first time."

Krista was in the kitchen in no time. Conner looked at her, "It's not a mess, I didn't really get that far."

She walked over to him, "I never said it would be a mess. I just like the idea that you were going to try your best to help out your daughter." The two leaned in for a kiss. "Let me help."

So the four of them made the Christmas cookies. Krista worked on the dough, Amy, Maria and Conner all did the shapes and decorating. After they were done they put them into the oven to bake. "Alright, what should we do after we make a mess?" Krista asked looking at her daughters.

"Clean." The little one piped up.

"Yep."

The kitchen was quickly cleaned and soon the cookies were out of the oven and cooling. The four of them sat down to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas. As the movie started Krista leaned over to Conner, "I told you that you needed to learn."

"Okay, point taken."

"Thank you. I suppose Christmas is as good of a time as any."

"Yeah." Conner captured his beautiful wife's lips again before Krista leaned into Conner with his arm around her and they watched the rest of the movie.


End file.
